Seth
Seth was a former Militaires Sans Frontières member and a mercenary, as well as a war buddy and friend of the Captain, turned a sentient Wanderer after ended up sucked into a wormhole to Dite, following the events of the Ground Zeroes Incident. Biography Seth was part of the MSF Mother Base staff when the XOF attacked the base. When Big Boss and Miller departing from the sinking base, a wormhole unexpectedly opened above Mother Base, drawing several people and objects into it, and Seth was sucked into a parallel world, despite Captain attempt to save him, a gesture that costed the partner left arm. Alone, in an unknown and dangerous world, Seth was prey to fear and despair, even to give up on living. He was later one of the castaways found by the Charon Corps, sent to investigate that world. He ultimately allowed himself to be infected by the Dread Dust, becoming a sentient Wanderer, maintaining a substantial part of his human personality unlike the other creatures. Now a tool of the group consciousness, he proceeded to sabotage the Charon Corps by first attacking the Base Camp and then the FOB from the Lord of Dust, infecting the members and putting them against each other, with the except of Dan. He also infected Virgil AT-9, presumably before the AI and some team members escaped from the base, with the Dread Dust during this time, which forced the AI to act strangely, which ultimately led to an emergency shutdown. He was later captured and nearly tortured by Dan as revenge for what happened to the Corps, although the Captain's arrival forced him to retreat. Seth then blamed Dan for the attack and implied that the latter was psychotic. After recovering Sahelanthropus, he revealed his true colors and proceeded to abduct Chris and forced Virgil AT-9 to accompany him to the Base Camp. He then let slip that he was in fact a Wanderer himself, and also proceeded to reactivate the Dread Dust inside the AI, and also attempted to convince the Captain to succumb to his Dread Dust infection. However, Reeve shot him and takes advantage of it to save Chris, with Seth fully transforming into a Mortar-type Wanderer, forcing the Captain to kill him in self-defense. Despite his death, he ultimately succeeded in reactivating the Dread Dust in the Captain and Virgil, and to acquire the wormhole technology, so as to allow the Lord of Dust to go back in time and repeat the cycle of destruction. However, in the end his efforts were useless because the Captain, with the help of the other survivors, destroyed the Lord of Dust, thus saving the earth. Personality and traits He was implied to be one of the more experienced MSF members due to his reunion with the Captain having him mention that the latter was "as green as they come", and like the other members of MSF, Seth had a strong sense of loyalty, certainly due to the Big Boss code of ethics. Also on Dite, despite the sense of loss and despair of having been transported to a dark place, Seth maintains the code of ethics of the MSF helping the Charon Corps, who saved it along with other survivors, in their mission and caring for his comrades. During his time as a member of MSF, he had a positive and strong relationship with the Captain, frequently referring to the soldier as "partner", and checking on Captain's well being during the XOF attack on Mother Base, trusting the latter to cover them despite being recently knocked unconscious. However, Seth ultimately allowed himself to be infected by the Dread Dust becoming a sentient Wanderer. The personality created by the Death Dust infection was highly arrogant, viewing itself as superior to humanity due to the inherent lack of conflict in the hive mind, and contemptuous of organic life. Despite this, he did still retain some degree of empathy, as after abducting Chris, he sympathized with the latter's despair regarding his own disease and disability. Seth attempted to use the former relationship with the Captain in an effort to sway the old partner into accepting the Dread Dust, and so to join them, bringing "true peace" to the world. Owing to his Dread Dust infection, he could no longer feel pain, as implied by Dan threatening to "make Seth suffer... until remembered what pain is" when about to torture him as revenge for his betrayal of the Corps members. However, due to Seth, having originally been human, remembering the concept of death, his being a Wanderer did not make him immune to being killed. In his Wanderer form, Seth's dimensions increase and the crystallized Dread Dust covers much of his body by changing it and the color of his skin turns gray. His legs change so as to allow him to jump great distances, his right arm allows him to use multiple ways of attack ranging from short shotgun blasts, automatic shotgun blast, lay down artillery fire, and even an automatic fire mode. From his right eye a big crystal appears, pulsating with energy, shaped like a big horn. At Mother Base, Seth was armed with an AM MRS-4 while on Dite, before becoming a Wanderer, he handle a AM D114 Pistol. Behind the scenes Seth (セス) is a major character, the secondary antagonist, as well one of the only two actual boss in the main story of the game in Metal Gear Survive. Seth seems to be the opposite of the Captain in the game: * He was an experienced soldier in the MSF while the Captain not; * Both are likely to be sucked into a wormhole, but where Seth is transported to Dite, the Captain remains on earth; * Seth gets deliberately infected by the Dust and becomes a sentient Wanderer, while the Captain is infected and turns over for a cure; * Seth manifests the Dust inside him through his right arm, while in the Captain manifests itself in the left (the one lost because of the wormhole); * Seth sabotages, infects and puts the members of the Charon Corps against each other, while the Captain gathers survivors on Dite in his Base Camp. Seth was never actually recruited into the Captain's team, and thus not usable on Base Camp. When rescuing Seth, if the player takes him into the dust, his life bar does not decrease at all, which foreshadows that he is in fact a Wanderer.https://twitter.com/HEITAIs/status/1087273904974909440 Gallery CaptainCatPhotoGoodluck.jpg|Seth (bottom left) pictured with the Captain and two other MSF guards Sethsurvive.jpg|Seth during the battle of Mother Base maxresdefault (1).jpg|Wanderer Seth Seth.jpg|Wanderer Seth artworks-000310717338-etfdys-t500x500.jpg|Wanderer Seth METAL-GEAR-SURVIVE_20180228213128-1400x788.jpg|Seth use the Dust on Vergil AT-9 Notes and references Category:Militaires Sans Frontières Category:Male Category:Characters in Metal Gear Survive Category:Bosses in Metal Gear Survive Category:Monsters